Quest of the cards
by DarkSyaoran1
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, and a new character named Merikos battle cards created by a dark magician. Merikos meanwhile, trys to discover love with a girl named Shamiro.


Chapter 1  
  
The sun shone over Tomoeda in a way that told everybody that everythings okay. A sunbeam peaked through the curtains of a window and shone on a sixteen-year-old's face. She stirred slightly, wincing her eyes in the white light she could see with her eyes closed. She rolled over, opening her eyes and looking at her clock. "It's already morning?" She moaned and got up from her bed. She sat down at her dresser and started brushing her hair. A little yellow dog-like animal flew out of the covers of the bed and sat on the girl's shoulder. "Good Morning, Sakura! How did you sleep?" Sakura looked at the animal. "I had that dream again with the girl, Kero." Kero looked at her with a serious face. "The one with the girl who has two souls?" "Yes, that one. That dream, I can barely remember it though." "Well, if that dream makes you worry or whatever, talk about whos coming back," said Kero, with a disgruntled look on his face. "Oh yeah! Syaoran- kun comes back today!" Sakura got up from her dresser and boomed into the closet. She threw her pajamas onto Kero and walked out of the closet with some regular clothes on. She bolted out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. Her older brother, Touya, was drinking milk out of the carton when Sakura came into the kitchen. "I thought I heard a kaijuu." Sakura looked at Touya with a mad face. "Shut up! I'm almost taller than you, you know." "Yeah, by like a foot." Sakura stomped over to Touya and looked at him straight in the eye. Sakura had indeed grown a foot or so in height as soon as she had reached the tenth grade. Touya was still in collage, working in the archaelology field as their dad has for some time. "What are you doing here anyways? You have an apartment with Yukito." "Dad had to go to England for a month, he told me to check on you every other day and buy you food." "I can take care of myself you know." "Yes, but you don't have any money barely. Oh yeah, Takemura called. He said something about a car." "Oh yeah! Merikos-kun got a car yesterday! He said he'd pick me up and take me to the airport cuz-" Touya looked at Sakura with a disgruntled face. There was an awkard silence and then Sakura bolted out the door.  
  
Sakura tightened her coat around her. "God its cold. And it's only October!" Sakura looked up into the sky, clouds black, heavy with some kind of moisture that would terrorize them someday. Sakura looked down the street to see a car driving down the road. Sakura waved at the car as it pulled over near her. Sakura hopped into the car and buckled the seatbelt around her. Sakura reached over and gave the boy a hug. "Merikos-kun, Thank you for driving me to the airport." Merikos smiled at Sakura and drove down the road. "Have you talked to Tomoyo for awhile?" Asked Merikos. "No, I think shes still in England with Eriol for another two weeks." Merikos turned on the heater. "Crazy weather we're having. I haven't sensed any magic lately, so it must be natural." Merikos looked over at Sakura, who had a look on her face. "Whats wrong? Sakura?" Sakura snapped out of her trance. "I had the same dream I've been having for a week now. Theres a girl, or I think it's a girl, that has one body, but two souls." "Sort of like Yukito and Yue?" "No, Yue and Yukito don't share a body, well, I don't think so.." Merikos stopped into a space in the airport parking lot. "We're here."  
  
Merikos walked out of a giftshop with some snacks and a magazine labeled, Shonen Jump. He sat down next to Sakura who looked over at him. "Where'd you get the money to buy all those snacks?" Merikos took a bite out of some Poki. "I get money from Syaoran's mom for some reason. I'm too lazy to get a job. Plus, theres no advertisements in the newspaper for the things I want." Merikos flipped the page of the magazine and took another bite of the poki. Sakura reached over and took a few poki and stuffed them in her mouth. "Mmmm. Strawberry!" Merikos smiled and flipped a page. He put down the poki and took a sip of his soda. Sakura looked out the window as planes took off and came down the runway. She sighed and then turned back around. "Is his plane late? It seems-" "Its not late, you're just excited,"said Merikos, grabbing a handful of poki and shoving it into his mouth. Sakura smiled and slumped down into her seat. "Yeah, I guess I am." Merikos looked at the box of Poki. "I'm out." He crumbled the box and threw it into the garbage can next to him. "Flight 23 from Hong Kong is arriving." Sakura jumped up and looked out the window to see a pane descending from the sky into the terminal. After about 5 minutes, people started walking out of the terminal and into the airport. Sakura looked at every single person coming out. A brown-haired kid with a backpack walked out of the terminal and looked around. He saw Merikos, his tall friend who stood above the rest of the people. And then he saw the Auburn-haired girl standing next to him. Sakura looked at the boy and ran over to him. "Syaoran!" Syaoran dropped his backpack and grabbed Sakura in his arms. "Sakura..." He whispered to her. They hugged for awhile when they broke apart. Syaoran and Sakura walked over to Merikos, who was looking down at Syaoran. "Either you shrunk or I got taller," said Merikos, looking down at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled. "Good to see you too Merikos." Merikos picked up Syaoran's bags and walked down the hall.  
  
Merikos drove off from the apartments that Syaoran was staying at towards his apartment. He parked into his driveway and walked up the steps. He went inside and looked around. It wasn't much, but it was his home. He didn't have much furniture, except a chair and a loveseat. His bed was in his bedroom, with one dresser and a closet full of clothes. A bow and a sack of arrows hung on the wall, collecting dust. He threw his wallet and keys onto his dresser and flopped down onto his bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "I'm so lonely. Nobodys ever here and I barely even talk to my friends. I need..." Merikos closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, awaking from her reoccuring dream. She wiped her forehead, which was dripping with sweat. She went over to her window and opened it, a nice cool breeze blowing in on her. She sat back onto her bed and looked around. "It's been almost 3 years since I've captured all the Clow cards again. The first time was hard, but after they got loose the second time, it was easy. Now theres nothing to do around here at night..." Sakura flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Syaorans back, and I'm glad for that. But Merikos has been acting funny lately. He never seems to talk to us much anymore, and he never calls either. Maybe because his purpose was filled and he doesn't have to do anything. Will he go back to being a Clow Card?" Sakura looked over at the window, the moon sweeping into view. "I mean, hes the only one of my cards that refuses to obey my commands, and he won't transform back into Card form even when I tell him too. I think.... Hes lonely... Is he lonely....?" Sakura got under her covers and went to bed.  
  
Syaoran woke up with morning amnesia, wondering where he was. It took him a second to realize he was in an apartment that his mother had rented for him. He looked over at his clock, trying to focus his eyes to see it. He moaned. "Seven... More sleep.." He covered his head with the covers and tried to go back to sleep. His doorbell rung and he moaned again. He walked sleepily to the door and opened it. "Sakura..?" "Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakura turned away, red as a brick. Syaoran noticed he was only wearing boxers. Syaoran laughed and Sakura giggled. "Come in, I'll get some clothes on and make yourself at home." Syaoran walked into the house, as so did Sakura, closing the door behind her. The boxes from the airplane where stacked all over the living room. Sakura dodged between each one till she found a seat, where she was surrounded by boxes. "When are you going to unload these?" "Maybe today, I'll ask Eriol and Merikos to help, It'll be alot of--" "Merikos won't be helping, I think." Syaoran walked out of his rom with clothes on and took some boxes away so he could see Sakura. "What do you mean he can't help?" Sakura stood up and leaned on some boxes. "Hes been acting strange lately. Hes pratically shut us away from him. Have you noticed he hasn't answered any calls or atleast talk to you or me? I think hes lonely. Hes started acting this way ever since the Clow cards were captured again and transformed into my cards. Should we get him a dog or-- ?" Syaoran shook his head. "No. Leave him alone. Hes done harder things than this before, so he'll be able to get through this by himself." Sakura looked down. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
Merikos pushed a branch out of his way and walked down the path. "The park always seems to cheer me up," he said, to himself. He walked further into the park when a small dog ran up to him and started barking and telling Merikos he wanted to play. Merikos bent down and scratched him behind his ears. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around. It was a girl about his age, a few inches shorter than Merikos, Blonde Hair and Green Eyes. She walked up to him. Merikos stood up while the dog went over to the girl and told her he wanted to play. "Is this your dog?" It took a moment for Merikos to realize what she said. "Um..uh..No...He..Uh did the same thing hes..Uh..Doing to you." The girl looked at him funny. "Have we met before?" Merikos looked at her. "No, why?" "I don't know, you just look very familiar." The girl bent over and picked up the dog. She took out a pen out of her pocket. "Hold out your hand, I'm going to give you my number incase you see the person whos dog this is." She wrote down, ' Shamiro 19- 3859'. She put back her pen and walked off. Merikos looked down at his hand. The ink seeped into his hand. He shuddered and walked in the park for awhile.  
  
Eriol unpacked the last box and took out the clothes. He carried them into the room where Syaoran was folding them and putting them into his dresser. He folded the clothes and closed the drawer. "That wasn't alot of work, was it?" Eriol smiled. "No, not really. We could've had alittle more help from Merikos-kun though." Syaoran frowned. "Hes having some issues right now. Sakura said hes lonely or something." "Oh,"said Eriol. Syaoran walked out of the room. Syaoran flopped down onto his couch and looked over at Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura was trying on a coat Tomoyo had boughten for her while they were in England, Tomoyo was taping her.  
  
"Sakura, you really need to go back into the card capturing buisness again. Theres alot of costumes you could wear that would look gorgeous on you!!" Sakura sweatdropped. "I can't really do that Tomoyo, unless cards come out or something. I doubt it would happen again." Sakura took off her coat and tried on a hat. She looked in the mirror and posed. "I like these, they suit me." She put the hat in a box and looked over at a wrapped gift. "Is this for me too?" Tomoyo giggled. "No, it's for Merikos-kun. I bought him a box of some things from his time we would probably like." Sakura smiled. "He would really like that. What kind of stuff?" Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and sat down next to her. "Things he would've liked as a child..."  
  
Merikos walked past Syaoran's apartment and looked over at his door. "I don't want to go in there, but I think he'd probably like it." Merikos walked over to Syaoran's apartment and ringed the doorbell. "I got it,"said a muffled voice. Merikos looked around until the door opened. Sakura looked at Merikos with a confused face. "Merikos, why did you come?" "I thought Syaoran could use some company, I thought he was by himself or whatever. I was just trying to-" Sakura smiled. "That was a nice thing. Come on in, Eriol and Tomoyo are back from England early. They brought presents!" Sakura grabbed Merikos' hands and tugged him inside. Merikos sat down in a chair and took off his jacket. "It's snowing pretty good so..I was just telling you.." Merikos looked down. Tomoyo walked over to Merikos and put the present on his lap. "Here, it's from us, from England. Eriol thought you would've liked it." Merikos unwrapped it and held it up. It was a book that was withered away from all the ages it has been through. The cover was written in an old hand-written text. He couldn't read it, but he knew it had somethng to do with him. He opened it up. There was no text on the pages. All there was was rectangluar squares on each of the pages. Merikos put it on his lap. "Thanks, you guys." Eriol and Tomoyo smiled. Merikos inserted it into his coat pocket. "Um.. Do you guys want to come over for dinner? I can..uh..Make something. Everybody looked at eachother. Sakura spoke up. "Merikos-kun, you can't cook. You nearly smoked out my kitchen the last time you tried to boil water." Merikos smiled a bit. "Your right." There was some silence until Tomoyo stood up. "We can go to my house and eat. My chefs could whip up some of your favorites." Merikos brightened up. "Yeah! All right! Come on, let's go!" Merikos grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Sakura walked over to Tomoyo. "You don't know, do you?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "About what?" "You've seen Yukito eat before, right?" Tomoyo nodded. "Merikos eats three times as much." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Everybody had stopped eating to look at Merikos. He was trying to stuff three kinds of food in his mouth the same time he was drinking some water. It was almost like he hadn't eaten for days. He would stop about every three or four minutes to take a deep breath, then he would start eating again. "Oh boy, the servants aren't going to like the dishes tonight," said Tomoyo. Servants were trying to gather all the plates and bring out more food for Merikos when Tomoyo told them to stop. "Merikos-kun, I think you should stop." Merikos swallowed a piece of Chicken. "Why? I'm not even full yet." Tomoyo smiled. "The way your eating, we'll run out of food for the rest of the week." Merikos ate the rest of his chicken and slumped back in the chair. After everyone was done eating, dessert was served. Merikos had asked for a whole pie when Tomoyo told the waiter to get him a slice with a scoop of ice cream. After everybody was done eating, they started talking. "Merikos, why do you eat so much?" Merikos shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe cause I'm magic like Yukito. He eats alot." "But that was only because he was running out of power," said Syaoran. He took a sip of his water. "You only eat cause you're a total pig." Merikos frowned and everybody laughed a bit. Eriol looked at Merikos. "Whats on your mind, Merikos?" Merikos covered his head with his hands. "No mind-reading! You know I don't like that! You always did that when I did something bad and wouldn't tell you." Eriol smiled. "I know, but it's kind of hard to miss." Merikos uncovered his head and put his hands on the table. "There was a girl at the park. I found a dog and she wanted to know if it was mine. She took it and gave me her number incase I found a flyer with the missing dog. And it was like we've met before." Eriol closed his eyes for a second then opened them. "Yes, her aura seems familiar..." Everybody was tired, so Tomoyo's servants drove everybody home except Merikos, who drove himself. 


End file.
